I Never Forgot You
by Sweet-4-Stabler
Summary: I don't really have a summary, but please read. AU fic . . . EO . . . Slight Crossover


**Disclaimer: **They are all mine, MINE, MINE, MINE, … Wait, What? Muffled Voice That's Dick Wolf's line? You mean they aren't mine? TEAR

**A/N:** A/U fic. Now this fic is not really complicated, but I thought I might need to explain some things first. **1)** Olivia is the veteran detective at SVU and was married and is now not, but she has twins. **2)** Ozzies: this takes place after Toby is released, he never goes back. He now has his own place and Holly and Harry live with him. **3)** Elliot is a single guy, never been married, and is the newbie to the squad. **4)** No real knowledge of OZ is needed, but it helps if you know the Keller/Beecher story line. Just know Christopher Meloni played both Christopher Keller and Elliot Stabler.

Sorry…that should be it! Now on with the fic!

I Never Forgot You

It had been three years since Tobias Beecher's release from Oswald State Correctional Facility (OZ) and he had kept his nose clean. He was given permission to move to New York City, and was scheduled to move next week. Holly and Harry were excited to move as well. Holly was going to be a high school freshman next year, and couldn't wait to meet all the new people in Manhattan. Harry was going to be in middle school and was really apathetic towards the move. Toby was going to have a job at a quiet bookstore and planned to mainly live on the money he inherited from his father's death.

SVU OZ – SVU OZ – SVU OZ – SVU OZ – SVU OZ – SVU OZ – SVU OZ – SVU OZ

Meanwhile in New York…

Christopher Keller had been out of OZ for two years and had been given a new identity by the FBI. He was released because he gave up information on the serial killer that actually killed those three homosexual teens. He was put in Witness Protection because the FBI feared that this guy had friends and there had been a threat on his life. The ironic part of his release was his new job. The FBI wanted to keep an eye on him, so they made him a police detective. Christopher Keller was now on the right side of the law. He was recently transferred to the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. He was a good cop and surprised even the FBI with his turn around.

Christopher Keller was now Detective Elliot Stabler. He liked his new life and his new place. He lived in an apartment new the precinct and walked to work everyday. He had a wonderful girlfriend of 18 months; you see some things never change. He met her on the job. He was dating his partner, Olivia Benson. Their captain knew of the relationship and told them that if they kept it away from the office, he would look the other way. So far, so good.

Olivia had been recently divorced when he joined the unit and after about six months, finally agreed to go on a date with him. She had two children, a set of fraternal twins, Zachary (Zak) and Zoe. Chris had fallen in love with the children the second he met them and had already asked them what they thought about him asking Olivia to marry him. They seemed to be excited and he was planning to ask her next week when he took her out for her birthday.

Yes, Christopher Keller had the life he always wanted. A great girlfriend, soon to be fiancé, awesome soon to be step kids, a job he was good at, and friends that knew nothing of his past, so they didn't judge him.

The only person he had told was Olivia because he felt that if their relationship was going to work out he needed to be honest. She was a little taken back at first, but once she saw how much he really loved her and how magnificent he was with her kids, she accepted him. She put his ex-con past in the back of her mind, but didn't worry about it and never worried about leaving her children alone with him.

SVU OZ – SVU OZ – SVU OZ – SVU OZ – SVU OZ – SVU OZ – SVU OZ – SVU OZ

It had been a month since Toby moved his family to Manhattan and they were settling in great. The kids started school the next day and were very excited to start their new lives. Toby's job at the bookstore was fulfilling and he even helped the owner with secretarial work, legal matters and finances.

Toby's alarm woke him at six and he rolled out of bed. He padded to the bathroom and got ready to start his day. The then walked into his daughter's bedroom and got her up.

"Holly, wake up, sweetie. You need to get up for school." Holly looked up at her father and smiled. She rolled out of bed and started to ready herself for her first day.

Toby walked across the hall and woke his son. He then went and started breakfast. Holly walked into the kitchen.

"Umm Daddy, what smells so good?"

"I made bacon and eggs for your first day." Holly smiled and sat down at the bar to eat.

"Harry, come on, we have to leave in 10 minutes!" Toby yelled through the apartment.

"I'm here. Can I have some toast?"

"Yeah. That is all you have time for anyway." While Harry ate his toast, Toby went back to his room, gathered his things and came back to the living room. "You guys ready?" Both kids nodded and left the apartment. They all piled in Toby's car and left for the day.

SVU OZ – SVU OZ – SVU OZ – SVU OZ – SVU OZ – SVU OZ – SVU OZ – SVU OZ

Manhattan Senior High

Holly walked into her first class and sat towards the back of the room. A few minutes later a nice boy with brown hair and green eyes sat next to her. He smiled at her and she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. The teacher walked in and started class. After school she started to walk home. She had smiled all day, because after her first class that brown haired, green eyed boy talked to her and asked her to go out with him on Saturday. She told him that she was new to the city so she had to talk to her dad, but would tell him tomorrow. This seemed to satisfy the boy; he gave her a small hug and went on his way.

That night when Toby got home, Holly was cooking dinner.

"Hey, honey. Whatcha making?"

"Hi Daddy! Nothing special, just baked chicken, mashed potatoes and corn."

"Well, that sounds wonderful. I'm going to change then I'll set the table for you."

"Thank you Daddy."

During dinner Harry was talking Toby's ear off about his first day and all the new people he met. He talked about his classes and teachers and told Toby he was excited to be there. Toby noticed that Holly was being uncharacteristically quiet and decided to include her in the conversation.

"So, Holly, how was your day?" he asked.

"It was good. The people are really nice, my classes were great and the teachers seem to be really cool." She started to play with her hands a little and that told Toby that something else was on her mind.

"What else is up?"

"Um, well in my first class today, I met this really nice boy and he asked me to go out with him on Saturday. I was just wondering if I could go."

"Well, that sounds okay, but I am going to need to meet this boy before you go any where. Is he going to pick you up here?"

"Yes, sir. We talked today and I found out that his mother and his mother's fiancé are both NYPD detectives and her has a twin sister."

"Detectives, huh? Well, after I meet him, if Saturday goes okay, I am going to need to meet them. I know that it has nothing to do with you, but they are going to need to know about me. It is just easier to tell them now then wait and have them run a background check and find out."

"Okay. Thanks Daddy!"

SVU OZ – SVU OZ – SVU OZ – SVU OZ – SVU OZ – SVU OZ – SVU OZ – SVU OZ

Saturday Night

Toby was sitting in the living room watching his daughter run around to get ready for her big date. He was still asking questions and tell her the rules.

"So, you know that you have to be home by eleven?"

"Yes, sir. Home by eleven, not a minute later."

"Who is driving you guys? I know that you aren't going to walk around at that time of night."

"Actually, his mom and her fiancé are driving and coming with us, except they are going to the restaurant across the street from us and a different movie."

"Oh, okay. So are they coming up with him? Am I going to be able to meet them before you go out?"

"Yes, sir. He said that they wanted to meet you before we went anywhere."

"Okay, that is nice. I am glad."

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Daddy, can you get the door? I'm not quite ready," Holly yelled from her room.

"Sure," Toby answered. He went to the door and looked through the peep hole. He saw a nicely dressed teen. Standing behind him was his mother and her fiancé. The man had his arms around the woman's waist and had his head buried in her neck making her laugh. He smiled when he saw the boy turn around and sternly look at them to behave. Right before the man could look up, Toby started to unlock the door.

"Hi, you mus-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw who the man was on the other side of the door. His eyes grew wide and his mouth fell agape. The man standing in front of him had a mirrored reaction and had let his hands fall from the woman's waist. After a minute, Toby regained his head.

"Uh, sorry. Come in. I'm Toby, Holly's father. You must be Zak."

"Yes, sir," Zak answered and shook Toby's hand. He turned to his chaperones and started to introduce them. "Sir, this is my mother, Olivia Benson, and this is her fiancé, Elliot Stabler."

"Um…hi."

"Hello," Olivia answered. She had noticed the looks that Elliot and Toby were giving one another and was quite curious to find out what they meant. She nudged Elliot in the ribs and he shook his head.

"Yeah, hi. This is somewhat awkward," Elliot said.

Toby looked into his eyes and saw the recognition in his face. He shook his head and invited everyone in. Toby sent Zak towards where Holly was and sat down heavily on the couch.

Olivia was giving Elliot a look that told him to explain his weird behavior. He brought her over to the oversized chair opposite Toby.

"Liv, honey. You know how I told you about my situation? About who I am?" he continued when she shook her head to the positive, "well, remember when I told you about the guy I was close to inside?" once again she nodded. "This is him. Olivia Benson, meet Tobias Beecher." At this introduction Olivia's mouth fell. She looked between the two and was at a loss for words.

"Chris? I, uh, I heard you died. What happened? And why are they calling you Elliot? And why are you a detective?"

"Well, Toby, like I said, this is kinda awkward. About a year after you got out, I cut a deal with the FBI and told them the truth about all those homosexual murders. They arrested the guy responsible, but after he was put in jail, a threat on my life came in. The feds decided that I should go into the Witness Protection Program. They wanted to keep a close eye on me, so they gave me a badge and made me a Special Victims Unit detective. I am not Chris Keller anymore, I am Elliot Stabler. About six months after I joined the force I started dating Liv here and about a month ago, we got engaged. So, does that answer your question?"

"Yeah. Wow, I wasn't expecting that. Anyway, so your son is taking my daughter out?" he directed to Olivia.

"Yeah, we just came up to meet you and assure you that he would be in good hands, but I guess introductions are moot now."

"Liv, you know what?" Olivia turned her head towards Elliot cuing him to continue, "I thought that the name Holly Beecher sounded familiar, but I guess I didn't think about this Holly Beecher, because I never thought I would see you again," he directed the last part of his statement to Toby.

"This is weird. But you guys go out and have a good time. I just need her back by eleven."

"Sure," Olivia stated. With that Holly and Zak came into the room. Olivia and Elliot got up and started towards the door.

"Liv, I'll meet you in the car," Elliot called.

"Okay, c'mon kids." With that, Olivia, Zak and Holly left the apartment and left Elliot and Toby alone in the living room.

"It was nice seeing ya Tobe."

"Yeah, same here Chris. I mean Elliot, right?"

"Yeah, its Elliot now, but I guess I can still be Chris to you. We will probably be seeing a lot more of one another now that the kids are dating."

"Yeah. Um, do you want to have lunch one day this week?"

"Sure, I would like that."

"Cool," he handed Elliot a card, "call me when you have a free day."

"I will." With that Elliot stepped closer to Toby and gave him a hug. "I missed you while you were gone. I never forgot about you," he whispered in Toby's ear. He then gave him a kiss on the cheek and started towards the door.

"I missed you too Chris. I never forgot you, just like I promised. I never forgot. I just can't believe you are getting married."

"I know. I want you to come to the wedding. I want you to be there. The only other person who knows who I really am, other than Liv and you now is Sister Pete and she is coming, so I guess you could come to see her."

"I would like that. Just let me know when."

"I will. I got to go now, they are probably going crazy wondering where I am."

"Have fun. And remember, eleven!"

"Eleven, I got it." Elliot gave Toby another hug, "I love you Toby, I always will. There will always be a place for you in my heart. I want to stay friends with you."

"That's sounds great. I want to stay friends too. I love you too. I am just glad to see that you are happy."

"I am. Thanks, I really am. See ya later Tobe."


End file.
